The present invention relates generally to a shape rendering system. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of marking devices, including cutting devices, and templates.
Devices for rendering marks upon materials such as paper, cardstock and photographs are generally well known. Such devices, including cutting devices, are typically configured for performing free-form marking or cutting. Many marking devices are also used in conjunction with a template for marking or cutting specific or predetermined shapes from a material. Cutting devices having an adjustable blade are also known and are typically used for cutting materials of varying thicknesses. Other cutting devices can include a swiveling blade which swivel or rotate about a longitudinal axis of the cutting device. Cutting devices typically are elongate members having housings which form a handle for grasping by a user during cutting. The housing usually connects at its lower end to the blade. The angular position of the cutting blade of the cutting device with respect to the material to be cut is typically determined by the user""s hand.
Templates are also well known. Templates typically are flat sheets having first and second sides, and one or more openings formed in a variety of different shapes. The cross-sectional shape, of the periphery of the template and the edges of the template at the openings, typically defines straight-cut edges extending perpendicularly from the first side to the second side. Templates are commonly made of semi-transparent, generally flexible material. Templates used to produce geometric or other shapes of varying sizes can also be configured as nested templates. Nested templates include a series of elongate, unconnected slots which form outlines of specific shapes. When using nested templates, the user is required to cut the portions of the material to be cut which extend between the ends of the slots in order to completely outline or cut out the desired shape.
Existing devices for rendering marks and existing templates have a number of drawbacks. Existing rendering or cutting devices are typically not securely orientated in regard to angle with respect to the material. As a result, the angular orientation of the device with respect to the material to be cut (e.g., the blade of a cutting device) is often inadvertently changed causing an error in the desired marking or cutting. Existing devices which do fix the angular orientation of the cutting device with respect to the material are typically configured for free-form cutting only and do not properly function in conjunction with templates. Other devices which fix the angular orientation of the cutting device with the material to be cut are large, expensive devices which are often difficult to operate and to transport.
Further, existing cutting devices are typically formed of non-transparent material which partially obstructs the user""s view of the material to be cut. Also, many cutting devices utilize a bottom-load blade connection of the blade to the housing of the device. The bottom-load connection of the blade to the housing makes the blade susceptible to becoming dislodged from the housing during operation. Existing cutting devices also typically do not include blade depth indication which increases the likelihood of blade depth mis-adjustment. Existing cutting devices also typically do not accommodate spare blades or blade assemblies. Those cutting devices, which have a rotatable or swivelable blade, are not typically configured for use with a template. When not in operation, existing cutting devices often have exposed cutting blades which are susceptible to contact by the user.
Existing templates are not configured for effective operation with cutting devices, and in particular, with cutting devices wherein the housing and the blade assembly are maintained in a generally fixed orientation with respect to the template. The periphery and the edges at the openings of existing templates often cause existing rotatable or swiveling blade assemblies to bind which can result in mis-cuts. Also, existing nested templates produce incomplete shapes and require the user to undertake a secondary cutting or marking operation, typically without the aid of the template, to complete the cutting or marking of the desired shape.
Thus, there is a need for a device for rendering marks or cuts onto a material which maintains the marking assembly in substantially constant angular orientation with respect to the material to be cut and which is configured for use in either a free-form rendering mode or a template rendering mode. There is also a continuing need for cutting device which is configured for single-hand operation and which can be adjusted without the use of tools. What is needed is a cutting device having a blade assembly which is not susceptible to separation from the lower portion of the housing and a cutting device which indicates the depth of the cutting blade. A cutting device configured to prevent contact with the blade when the device is not in use is also needed. Further, there is a continuing need for a cutting device having many of these attributes which also accommodates spare blade assemblies and which enables the replacement of blades without the use of tools. Additionally, there is a need for a template which operates effectively with a rotatable or swiveling cutting blade of a cutting device. In addition, a template is needed which enables the continuous and uninterrupted cutting of shapes of varying sizes.
The present invention provides a shape cutting system for cutting a material having a surface. The shape cutting system includes a cutting unit and at least one template. The cutting unit includes a frame, a blade adjustment assembly coupled to the frame, and a blade assembly coupled to the frame. The frame has a lower support surface. The blade assembly is positioned at least partially within the frame such that a longitudinal axis of the blade assembly is substantially perpendicular to the lower support surface of the frame. The blade assembly includes a blade retainer and a blade connected to the retainer which has a rigid collar. The blade assembly is rotatable about the longitudinal axis. The at least one template has first and second substantially flat surfaces, a periphery and at least one edge defining at least one opening. The frame of the cutting unit has a lower surface for contacting at least one of the first surface of the template and the material to be cut. The second surface of the template is configured for placement upon the material to be cut. The rigid collar of the retainer is configured to operatively engage either the periphery of the edge of the opening of the template. The engagement of the collar to the template enables the blade to cut a shape in the cutting material which assimilates the shape of at least a portion of the at least one of the periphery and the edge.
According to a principal aspect of a preferred form of the invention, a device for rendering shapes upon a material wherein the device may be used in conjunction with at least one template. The device includes a frame, a marking device adjustment assembly and a marking device assembly. The frame includes a base and a housing. The base includes a substantially flat lower surface for contacting one of the material to be cut and the template. The housing is coupled to the base and also has first and second interconnected openings. The housing is supported by the base in at least one position above the lower surface of the base. A marking device adjustment assembly is coupled to the housing at the first opening. A marking device assembly is operatively coupled to the marking device adjustment assembly. The marking device assembly is at least partially enclosed by the housing at the second opening of the housing. The second opening of the housing is sized to enable a lower portion of the marking device assembly to partially and adjustably extend through the second opening, and to prevent the marking device assembly from fully extending through the second opening.
According to another aspect of the invention a device is included for rendering shapes upon a material wherein the device may be used in conjunction with at least one template. The device includes a frame, a marking device adjustment assembly, and a marking device assembly. The frame has a substantially flat lower surface for contacting one of the material to be cut and the template. The flat lower surface is sized to support the frame in an upright position. The marking device adjustment assembly is coupled to the frame. The marking device assembly is at least partially enclosed by the frame and is operatively coupled to the marking device adjustment assembly. The frame has a storage compartment for storing at least additional marking device assembly.
According to a another aspect of the invention a template is included for facilitating the rendering of shapes onto a material by a rendering device. The template includes a substantially flat sheet having first and second sides, a periphery and at least one opening extending from the first side to the second side. The first side of the sheet is configured for placement upon the material to be cut. The second side of the sheet is configured to contact the rendering device. The sheet is made of a semi-transparent tinted template material. The first side laterally extends at the periphery and at the one opening farther than the second side to define a chamfer at the periphery and at the one opening of the template.
This invention will become more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described herein below, and wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.